Thanks Giving
by TinkerBella7
Summary: Basically this is a Thanksgiving piece. More fluffy than angsty. A bit of H/C but mostly Mac just being grateful for the people in his life. And THANK YOU to all the reviews and kudos for my stories. MacGyver fans are made of win.


MacGyver couldn't help but feel anxious as he checked the kitchen countertop then his watch. At the knock on his door, he exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and moved to greet his guests.

Jack was the first to enter, followed closely by Riley. Right behind them was Thornton. MacGyver smiled at the sight of them, laughing when Jack skidded to a halt as he stared about the room.

It was Riley who asked, "Mac...what's going on?" as she pointed to the table in the center of the room. A table set with five place settings, white plates and crystal wine glasses next to sparkling water glasses filled to the brim.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Mac replied, gesturing for his friends to join him. "I made dinner. I mean...I know it's two days late but -"

"You cook?" Riley interjected, sounding as surprised as she looked.

Jack responded before MacGyver could. "He's a surprisingly great cook."

Mac frowned at his friend. "Surprisingly? See if I ever cook for you again." He wasn't really mad, he was mostly teasing. Mostly.

"You know it was said with love," Jack drawled, moving to MacGyver and giving him a buddy hug. Until Mac knuckled him in the ribs and twisted free.

"Five place settings," Thornton commented, observant as usual.

MacGyver nodded. "Bozer's on his way. According to the text I got twenty minutes ago, he should be pulling up any minute."

As if on cue, they could all hear footsteps leading up to the door and the sound of Bozer singing. He was belting out Lady GaGa's Bad Romance. He went abruptly silent as he walked in and saw that the gang was all there and staring at him with amusement on their faces. "What? Lady GaGa is awesome." Then he stopped dead and stared first at the table, then at the countertop covered in food.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bozer," Mac repeated his earlier greeting. "Hope you're hungry. All of you. I think I kinda over cooked." Now that everyone was present he was starting to feel a bit nervous, which meant he was starting to ramble. MacGyver hated rambling.

"Kinda?" Bozer looked both amused and impressed. "You seriously went all out, Mac." He pointed to the countertop overflowing with a veritable feast. "Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, corn, rolls, cranberries and applesauce." He stopped to grab a spoon and scoop up a mouthful of said applesauce. Moaning happily, Bozer said, "Bro, you have got to give me the recipe to your Grandfather's applesauce. Is it nutmeg?"

MacGyver chuckled. "Not even close. And...maybe someday." It was a secret ingredient that was unexpected and he wasn't ready to share it just yet. It made him feel like he still shared something with his Grandfather. Something special.

Riley was studying the array of food as well. "Is that Pumpkin pie I see?" She pointed to the two perfect pies at the end of the counter."

"It is indeed, " MacGyver confirmed. "You do like Pumpkin pie, right?" He chided himself for not stopping to consider that not everyone would like Pumpkin pie.

"It's my favorite." Riley walked over to the pies and leaned in to inhale their baked goodness. "They smell delicious. Everything does."

Mac was both pleased and relieved. "Then let's eat," he said, gesturing to the table. "Everyone grab their plate and start filling it up."

Jack snatched up his plate and was first in line. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'm starving."

"You and me both." Riley was next in line and she started shouldering Jack out of his place. To everyone's amusement, he let her.

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting at the table with a plate full of food before them. Mac poured the wine then took his seat next to Jack. Bozer was across from him with Riley beside him, and Thornton sat at the head of the table, which felt comfortable to them all.

Raising his wine glass, MacGyver said, "I want to make a toast. To Us. Family and friends together, sharing the good times and the bad and finding a way to make it through whatever life throws at us. This dinner is my way of thanking all of you, my friends, for being a part of my journey through life."

"Here...here! And right back at you, brother." Jack clinked their glasses and the others joined in, before taking a drink.

"I always thought your life journey was safe and geeky," Bozer spoke up, eyes locked on MacGyver. "Now I know different and it scares the hell out of me, but it makes what you did here today mean that much more. Family is everything...and that's what we are." He raised his glass. "To family."

Raising their glasses, everyone echoed, "To Family!" Before they all took another drink.

Riley spoke next. "I'm not good with words, but...I'm grateful to you all for taking me in and making me a part of your family. It's a crazy family, but it's a keeper." She raised her glass, took a sip as they all did the same, then laughed. "Okay, if we keep this up we're all going to be smashed before we get to eat."

"So let's eat." MacGyver picked up his fork and dug in, the rest of them following suit. They laughed and joked and listened to Jack dramatize mission stories, blowing them totally out of proportion and context. In each and every one, Jack managed to be a super hero, with a tiny bit of assistance from his side-kick MacGyver.

By the time the two bottles of wine were as empty as their plates, and the pumpkin pie had been demolished, several hours had passed. It was Thornton who noticed MacGyver was running out of steam and it took only a nudge of Jack's foot under the table for him to catch on.

Rising to his feet, Jack started collecting plates. "So, Mac...since you made the feast, we'll do the clean up."

"Absolutely." Thorton was up next, followed by Riley and Bozer.

"You guys don't have to do that," MacGyver protested, rising and grabbing plates.

Which were promptly plucked out of his hands by Riley. "Go sit down and watch TV or something," she ordered.

Mac surprised himself by obeying. He dropped onto the couch and scrubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't slept the night before and, since Bozer was at his mom's for three days for Thanksgiving, it had seemed logical to MacGyver to go to an all-night grocery store to get what he needed for his feast. Then he'd spent the rest of the time prepping, cooking and preparing for his guests. So, yeah...he was beat.

In fact, he was so beat that he never noticed falling asleep. Never felt Jack rearrange his limbs so he was lying down on the couch, nor did he feel the blanket Bozer had draped over him. He didn't notice when the others finished the clean up before taking a six pack of beer out to the fire pit.

"That was one hell of a feast," Jack stated, stretching out his legs and patting his full stomach. "I'm so stuffed I won't have to eat again for at least two days."

"Liar," Riley shot back, rolling her eyes. "You'll be scarfing down leftovers in another hour or so."

Jack shrugged. "Probably. But I said I won't have to eat, not that I wouldn't," he clarified.

Thornton looked amused. "If you were to turn down food, Jack, I would think the world was coming to an end."

"Good point." Jack saluted her with his beer bottle. "It pretty much would mean the coming of the Apocalypse."

"So, Bozer...I was wondering." Riley shifted attention to Mac's roommate.

Who grinned at her in delight. "Yes, my nubile young beauty."

Jack faked gagging. "Dude, I just ate."

"Sorry." Bozer grinned, not really sorry at all. He turned his focus back to Riley. "What were you wondering? Why I'm so devastatingly handsome?"

This time Jack gagged for real and started coughing. He had just taken a swig of his beer.

Thornton happily whacked him on the back a few times, until his coughing eased. "Better?" she queried.

"Other than the broken ribs, I'm just peachy." Jack scowled at her as he moved one chair over to get away from her reach.

"So, Riley...tell the crowd what you were wondering, before I choke to death on my curiosity." Jack side-glared at Thorton who simply smirked back at him.

"I was just wondering if Bozer taught Mac how to cook." Riley made a face at Jack then looked at Bozer.

He shook his head. "Now...I may have shared a few cooking tidbits and such, but Mac mostly learned from his Grandfather and then took it to the next level himself. You know how he is when he sets his mind on learning something. He has to master whatever task he takes on."

Riley was impressed. "Well he's welcome to cook for me any time."

"You know what I'm wondering?" Bozer looked contemplative, and he didn't wait for a response before he stated, "Why today? Why this dinner? This isn't like Mac. He's not one for public speeches like this." Noticing that no one was responding, Bozer looked each one in the eye. "You know why," he accused. "What's going on? Or is it another secret Bozer's not supposed to know about?"

"Nothing like that," Thornton was quick to reassure him. "I think it's just a reaction to our last mission."

Bozer did not like the sound of that. "What happened?"

Jack sighed, sitting straight up with a serious expression on his face. "Long story short...we were trapped in the basement of a building that collapsed, due to a bomb being set off. And the bad guys were supposed good guys who betrayed us."

"It was a trap," Riley interjected. "It was dark, hot, and we were running out of air. I passed out to Mac doing everything he could to get us out of there."

"He was the last one standing," Jack confirmed. "I was drifting in and out of it, and Mac was just focused on breaking through the rubble. He was tireless and determined, like always. Next thing I know I can breathe again and he's dragging me outside."

Bozer was glad for the happy ending, but confused. "Where were the Recue workers? I mean...if a building blew up, someone had to notice and call 911."

Thornton shook her head. "Abandoned building in a remote location. Like Jack said, it was a set up. We were betrayed. We would have died if it weren't for MacGyver."

"My boy saves the day again." Bozer couldn't help a surge of pride. "Must be why he's so tired. Being a hero must be exhausting."

"True enough," Jack allowed. "But I think that has more to do with being injured."

That gave Bozer pause. "What do you mean he was injured? He looks fine."

Jack shrugged. "We didn't even know until the plane ride home. When the building came down on us, Mac got the worst of it from the rubble. Being in the basement, the structure was solid and kept the building from crushing us, but the rubble was a bitch. We all got bruised and scraped up, but the kid got hit with a chunk of cement to the back. He's pretty much one giant bruise on the left side."

"Then how the hell did he do all that cooking?" Bozer was astounded. "He has to be hurting."

"Sheer force of will," Jack responded. "You know how our boy is. I think it's finally caught up to him though."

Bozer stared at them, mind blown. "Did you take him to a doctor? Shouldn't he be resting?"

Riley snorted. "He's sleeping, I'd call that resting, wouldn't you?"

"You know what I mean!" Bozer was not amused, not when it came to Mac's health and well being.

"We do know," Thornton interjected. "Bumps and bruises and the like come with the job, Bozer. We've all learned to take a hit and keep moving. It does catch up to us, and it doesn't help that I think Mac blames himself for what happened."

Bozer couldn't hide his shock. "Why would he blame himself? He didn't blow up the building."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "That's what Mac does. Now that you're in the know, get used to it. The kid always thinks he should have done something more, or faster, or better."

"So this whole dinner was like an apology or something?" Bozer still couldn't wrap his head around the details. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle knowing that Mac and the others put themselves in dangerous situations every time they went on a mission.

"It was a token of my appreciation," MacGyver stated, from the doorway to the deck. He made his way over to the steps and carefully eased himself down, unable to hide a grimace or two as he settled in. "I'm grateful that we're all here. It's that simple." Mac stared down at his hands, fingers knotting together in lieu of having something to do with them. He struggled to find the words to explain, relief flooding through him when Jack handed over a paper clip, giving Mac something else to focus on while attempting to unravel his thoughts.

Riley stared at Jack, leaning over to whisper, "You carry paperclips with you?"

Jack shrugged. "Why not?" he whispered back, gesturing to MacGyver, who was visibly relaxing now that he had something to do with his hands.

"Ah." Riley nodded, as understanding dawned. Jack knew his partner well. That's what made them so good at their job, and she counted herself lucky to be a part of it. Like a light switch being clicked on, Riley got exactly why Mac had brought them together for dinner today. After spending two years in a Max prison, she totally understood how important it was to appreciate each day. Because tomorrow might not ever come. She was about to say as much when Mac spoke up.

"My Grandfather taught me that it's important to appreciate what you have." Mac smiled softly, fondly remembering his Grandfather's life lesson. "He wasn't just talking about things, but the people around us. Most of the time my life is all about making split-second decisions that could mean life or death for me, or the people around me. Sometimes I get it wrong and I do everything I can to make it right and...it usually works out. Then we move on to the next mission, the next decision...wash, rinse, repeat." Mac paused and set aside the paperclip which he had shaped into a simple heart. He exhaled softly as he looked at his friends. "My brain doesn't have an off-switch-"

Jack snorted. "No kidding, bud. Tell us something we don't know."

Riley smacked him. "Go on, Mac." She was intrigued because he wasn't much for sharing his thoughts, and she wanted to get to know him better. To understand who the man behind the brain was.

"My job is chaos, and what I do is control the chaos." He smiled. "I love doing that, it's what I'm good at. I like being surprised, by not knowing what life is going to throw at me next. I love a challenge."

"Again, tell us something we don't know," Jack interjected. "What's going on, kid?"

Mac nodded, willing himself to knock down the wall he had started building when he was a child. A wall that was becoming filled with more and more cracks. Mac didn't deal well with emotions, but his friends deserved the truth. "Okay...here's what you don't know. The only reason I can do the job is because of you guys. Because I know that each of you have my back. So...thanks. That's it. That's what this was all about." Mac felt his eyes well up and he scrubbed at them with his shirt sleeve, trying not to be obvious.

Bozer moved to sit beside him, careful not to bump into him now that he knew Mac was injured. "No thanks necessary, bro. You're always there for me too. That's what family does."

"What he said," Jack added.

"Ditto," Riley replied. "But feel free to cook for us more often. How are you with pancakes?"

Bozer answered for him. "I'm the waffle King, but Mac is definitely the pancake Prince."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Really? The Pancake Prince. That's all you got?"

"It's the ultimate Bozer compliment." Bozer pretended to be offended.

"I wouldn't be adverse to a pancake breakfast invite," Thornton interjected, as she rose to her feet. She moved to Mac, lightly patting him on the shoulder. "It's getting late and I think we should let Mac get some rest."

That was the last thing MacGyver wanted, even though he had fallen asleep earlier. "Actually, I was thinking about a movie marathon. And no, Jack. No Bruce Willis movies."

Jack heaved a dramatic sigh. "Your loss, bro. But I'm for a movie marathon." He got that Mac needed them right now and, to be honest, he didn't want to go home to an empty house. "What's up first?"

"The movies are stacked up by the TV," Mac replied. "Or we can surf Netflix. Take your pick." He chuckled as he watched Jack make a beeline inside.

"I'll make popcorn," Bozer offered, ignoring everyone's groans. "You know you're going to want popcorn." He offered his arm to Riley. "You can help me butter it."

Riley made a face, but took his arm anyway. "How about I break out fresh beers," she offered, as she led the way back inside.

Which left Mac with Thornton.

He looked at his boss. "I'd like you to stay, but I get it if you can't." He knew she was a workaholic and he wouldn't hold it against her. Their methodology might be at odds at times, but she was always there when they needed her. Even when they didn't think they needed her.

"I'm a sucker for popcorn and beer," Thornton replied. "But no chick flicks," she warned.

"There's not a chick flick in the bunch," Mac promised, gesturing for her to precede him. He stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at his friends as they set about their different tasks. Bozer and Riley getting popcorn and beer. Jack searching through the DVD's and Thornton settling on the couch to mock his choices. They were a motley crew at best, but Mac wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

As he joined them Mac sent out one more, silent, *thank you*. He hoped his Grandfather heard it.

THE END


End file.
